This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Over the past decade, we have developed and applied the AMBER suite of programs for biomolecular simulation to a wide variety of biomolecular systems. In addition, our group has developed the ptraj software for trajectory analysis. A significant part of our work involves visualization of the macromolecular structures and we have been a long-time user of both Midas and the Chimera suite of software. Recent progress is highlighted in our publications.